fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Impact Archer
Chapter 28 "Dang this hallway is long," said Hayley while running through her chosen path. The path eventually opened into a large space. On the other side of the room was the exit. Hayley began to run towards it when an arrow landed in front of her feet. "Where do you think you're going?" said a blonde girl standing on the side of the wall. "Who're you?" asked Hayley. "Jacqueline Darner," she answered "the strongest female mage in Muspelheim." "So I guess we really were right when we thought you kidnapped Alex," said Hayley. "Oh you mean the Lunar Eclipse Eyes kid," said Jacqueline. "Yeah we got him nice and cozy. Master Surtr should be starting his experiments right about now." "So I take it you don't want to just talk, do you?" "My mission was to eliminate any intruders from Black Void. So yeah." Jacqueline knocked and fired another arrow at very great speeds. Hayley managed to erect a barrier just in time to block it. "Sorry, but as long as I have magical power you can't touch me," said Hayley. "Hm," thought Jacqueline. "I could just wait until you run out of magical power from holding up that barrier, but that would be no fun. Reequip!" Jacqueline's arrow head turned purple and she shot it onto the wall behind Hayley. She instantaneously transported behind Hayley. Before she could notice Jacqueline shot another arrow. Hayley extended her shield behind her, before the arrow made contact. "So those purple arrowheads teleport you, don't they?" said Hayley. "You catch on fast," said Jacqueline. "That was my warp arrow. But how fast can you move. Reequip!" Her arrowhead turned large and green. "Clone Arrow!" She shot the arrow and it split into seven. They each landed on different walls surrounding Hayley, creating several clones of herself. "Omnidirectional Shot!" Each one of the clones let loose an arrow at the same time. "No Weak Spots!" Hayley's barrier extended around her entire body and extended to a ten foot shell. All the arrows harmlessly bounced off. "Looks like you chose the wrong opponent." Jacqueline knocked another arrow. "Maybe so. Reequip!" Her arrowhead turned black and heavy. "I don't usually have to use this arrowhead, but I guess to break through that barrier of yours I'll have to." She pulled back the string of her bow. "Ultimate Impact Arrow!" She let the arrow fly. It pierced straight through Hayley's shield, shattering it into pieces. It would've pierced straight through her skull if she hadn't redirected the arrow with a barrier at the last second. The arrow collided with the ground creating a large crater, and causing Hayley to fly forward. "What the hell was that?" she asked. "Incredible arrow strength combined with a high velocity shot," started Jacqueline. "In optimizes piercing power. Nothing's ever been able to block this arrow." She prepared another arrow. "Die!" She let it loose. "Barrier Push!" Hayley created a barrier beneath her and pushed it off the ground, moving her out of the arrow's trajectory. It crashed into the ground where she was creating another crater. Jacqueline teleported behind her again. "Ultimate Impact Arrow: Scattershot!" She shot an arrow that split into several smaller arrows. Hayley dropped her barrier and fell to the ground, narrowly missing all the arrows. "Clone Arrow!" Several Jacqueline's appeared around Hayley. "Ultimate Impact Arrow: Omnidirectional Shot!" All the clones fired an arrow at Hayley. Hayley looked up in fear as they were about to strike. "Ultimate Impact Barrier!" Hayley forced a great majority of her magical energy into that spell. The barrier came out from her body and intercepted all the arrows. They sunk into it but were all stopped. "What?" said Jacqueline as all the clones disappeared. "She blocked all the arrows." "Permanent Press!" Hayley called forcing one of her barriers into Jacqueline before she could teleport. "She's fast," said Jacqueline through gritted teeth. Hayley walked over to one of the arrows and tried to pick it up. "Man this heavy," she said not being able to lift it. "How do you shoot those?" "My Ultimate Impact Bow is the only bow capable of firing my arrows," said Jacqueline. "You shouldn't even bother trying." "Fair enough," said Hayley erecting a barrier beneath her feet. She created a barrier in her hand and concentrated it into a sphere. "Barrier Sphere!" she cried as she forced her sphere into Jacqueline's stomach, breaking through the Permanent Press. Jacqueline coughed up blood and stayed stuck to wall before the Barrier Sphere dispersed. She fell to the ground dead. Hayley landed on the ground. "Man that fight made me use up a lot of my magical energy," she said. "But I still got out without a scratch." She ran to the exit, not wanting to keep the others waiting.